16 Again
by Czytadlo
Summary: Po wpływem źle dobranych składników, niesprzyjającej temperatury, nieprawidłowego zamieszania czy Merlin wie czego (a może zadziałał tu wyjątkowy krem przeciwzmarszczkowy i instruktor fitness?), Severus Snape staje się mizernym w oczkach szesnastolatkiem. Z założenia: raczej humorystyczne Sevmione. I raczej od strony Snape'a. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**16 Again**

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Severus Snape w ostatniej chwili aportował się do swojej letniej rezydencji, jak miał w zwyczaju mówić na eleganckie mieszkanie, które całorocznie wynajmował od madame Rosmerty.

Oparł się o kredens z ciemnego mahoniu, by nie upaść. Bolała go każda część ciała, jednak najgorsze było to rozdzierające uczucie w nodze.

Podpierając się o różnej maści przedmioty oraz ścianę, Severus po ciemku przemierzył niewielką odległość dzielącą go od sypialni. Przez chwilę stał w progu, przyklejony do framugi i usiłował złapać oddech.

Policzył do dziesięciu, zacisnął zęby i przykuśtykał aż do dwudrzwiowej szafy. Otworzył ją i z cichym warknięciem odsunął na bok serię czarnych szat.

Pot spływał mu po twarzy, kości trawił ból, a noga wyła w agonii, jednak Severus znalazł w sobie siłę, by przemieścić się o te kilka kroków w głąb szafy. Niemal odetchnął z ulgą, gdy uderzył w niego charakterystyczny zapach pracowni.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego stan pogarsza się z minuty na minutę, coraz trudniej przychodzi mu jasne myślenie, coraz bardziej kręci się w głowie.

Otarł pot z czoła, wywołując tym samym falę bólu w lewej ręce. Przeklął się w myślach i czym prędzej dokuśtykał do jednego z wielu regałów. Zaufawszy swojej pamięci, sięgnął po kilka słoiczków, nawet nie zadawszy sobie trudu przeczytania etykietek. Z głośnym brzękiem umieścił naczynia na obszernym kamiennym stole, na którym już wcześniej stał gotowy do pracy kociołek oraz kilka innych przyborów, jak szczypce, chochla i puste fiolki.

Severus przymknął powieki. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek błąd, ale jego stan wcale nie pomagał w zachowaniu spokoju.

Zwykły Eliksir Leczący nie stanowiłby problemu, jednak stan Snape'a wymagał silniejszej mikstury. Severus już od jakiegoś czasu pracował nad wzmocnieniem, a właściwie wynalezieniem Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego, którego zadaniem miało być natychmiastowe wyeliminowanie wszelkich ran czy chorób, nawet jeżeli pacjent był już przysłowiowo jedną nogą w grobie. W obecnej sytuacji mógł użyć Eliksiru Wiggenowego, ale ten dawał mu zaledwie pięćdziesiąt procent szans na przeżycie, Severus bowiem był już tą przysłowiową jedną nogą w grobie, a ruszał się tylko dzięki specyfikom noszonym podręcznie w kieszeni szaty. Wiedział, że ich działanie było ograniczone czasowo, a gdy tylko ich przydatność się wyczerpie, umrze. Eliksir Wiggenowy pochłaniał zbyt dużo czasu, a jego skuteczność nie stanowiła nawet jednej trzeciej Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego.

Severus nie namyślał się zbyt długo; wiedział, co zamierza zrobić już w chwili, w której aportował się do letniej rezydencji.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę i z ulgą stwierdził, że wciąż tam spoczywała. Nie do końca świadomie zaczął przygotowywać eliksir.

* * *

Obudził się kilka godzin później. Nie bez zdziwienia zorientował się, że leży na podłodze w swojej prywatnej pracowni.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego coś ważnego. Nie chodziło o to, co zdarzyło się na ostatnim spotkaniu Śmierciożerców, a o coś znacznie ważniejszego. Severus żył.

Udało mu się. Ostateczny Eliksir Zdrowotny zadziałał. Snape, nadal leżąc, na próbę uniósł jedną ręką, a następnie drugą. Zdały mu się zadziwiająco lekkie, ale nie poczuł bólu, co skwitował westchnieniem ulgi. Żył i w dodatku wynalazł najpotężniejszą leczniczą miksturę, nie licząc oczywiście Eliksiru Życia wytwarzanego z Kamienia Filozoficznego. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, ujrzawszy w myślach Proroka Codziennego i ruchomą fotografię, na której ściskał dłoń Ministra Magii. Obok zdjęcia nagłówek głosiłby: „Severus Snape odznaczony Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy!"

Nie żeby Severus pragnął rozgłosu. Raczej bawiła go wizja samego siebie w sławie i chwale. Satysfakcjonowało go nie uznanie, a kolejny postęp na tle zawodowym, który sprawiał, że Snape czuł się spełniony jako Mistrz Eliksirów.

Tymczasem jednak nie miał czasu na gratulowanie sobie w myślach. Musiał jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Albusem i Zakonem. Podźwignął się z ziemi i chcąc otrzepać szatę, zauważył coś dziwnego.

Jego ubranie _zwisało_.

Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jednak poszło nie tak.

Widok swoich własnych dłoni tylko utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu. Były zdecydowanie zbyt gładkie, co w połączeniu z długimi, zdecydowanie zbyt kościstymi palcami tworzyło kończynę zdecydowanie zbyt niewieścią.

Severus przełknął głośno ślinę i położył rękę na piersi. Odetchnął z ulgą. Był płaski jak deska.

Dłoń zjechała trochę niżej, w okolice pępka, po drodze niemal dzwoniąc o wystające żebra. Mistrz Eliksirów nie wiedział, czy powinien cieszyć się z utraty kilkunastu kilogramów. W tamtej chwili akurat nie było mu do śmiechu.

Zerknął do kociołka stojącego na kamiennym stole. Ostygła ciecz w środku miała kolor ciemnozielony, co nieco podkopało ego Severusa. Ostateczny Eliksir Zdrowotny powinien balansować między żółcią a jasną zielenią.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, pognał na zdecydowanie zbyt chudych nogach do tajnego przejścia przez szafę.

Niemal potknął się o jakąś starą parasolkę i aż zaklął głośno. Zdążył zapomnieć, jaki to kiedyś był niezdarny. Gdy już wypadł z szafy, natychmiast podbiegł do wysokiego lustra stojącego w samym rogu pokoju. Zamarł, nie tyle zaskoczony, co podłamany.

Z odbicia przyglądał mu się blady młodzieniec w za dużych szatach. Jego tłuste czarne włosy sięgały ramion, twarz przypominała czaszkę zombiaka, wychudzona z zapadniętymi policzkami i podkrążonymi oczami.

Severus nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać. Wiedział, że widzi w lustrze szesnastoletniego siebie. Ten sam haczykowaty nos, to samo ponure spojrzenie czarnych oczu i ta sama niezdrowa sylwetka przywodząca na myśl niedożywienie.

Zaklął siarczyście i natychmiast udał do niewielkiego salonu, by skontaktować się z Albusem. Już nachylał się ku kominkowi, ale zatrzymała go pewna myśl. A co jeśli Dumbledore go nie pozna? Nie bądź głupi, skarcił się, jednak i wyprostował, by chwilę później zacząć przechadzać się po pokoju. Zdecydowanie zbyt żywiołowym krokiem, jak na jego gust.

W końcu postanowił, że wyśle sowę z krótką informacją, w której prosi o pilne spotkanie w letniej rezydencji. Musiał porozmawiać z Albusem w cztery oczy w miejscu, gdzie nikt go nie zobaczy ani nie podsłucha.

* * *

Dumbledore przybył w kilka godzin później, podczas których Severus krzątał się nerwowo po mieszkaniu. Większość tego czasu spędził w pracowni, gdzie próbował odtworzyć w pamięci kolejność wrzucanych składników oraz sposób ich mieszania. Ku jego nieszczęściu, nie znalazł nic, co by mu pomogło. Na stole znajdowały się słoiczki po wszystkich ziołach i wyciągach, jakie powinny zostać uwzględnione w Ostatecznym Eliksirze Zdrowotnym, więc zachodził w głowę, czy mikstura była kulą w płot czy może dodał czegoś jeszcze, co wywołało nieprawidłową reakcje. Oczywiście mógł źle zamieszać, zbyt szybko, zbyt wolno. Bądź podgrzewać w nieodpowiedniej temperaturze. Chyba, że gotował eliksir zbyt długo? A może właśnie za krótko?

Severus miał ochotę rwać włosy z głosy. Od dawna nie czuł takiej frustracji. Mniej przejmował się Lordem Voldemortem, który odkrył, kim jest szpieg Dumbledore'a!

- Severusie? – głos dobiegł z okolic kominka. Snape odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku i jak najszybciej wstał z fotela.

- Mamy problem.

Albus wyszedł z kominka i otrzepał szaty, nie przejmując się, że cały brud ląduje na lśniącej (do tamtego momentu) czystością podłodze. Severus postanowił później się tym zająć, miał ważniejsze sprawy.

- Severusie? – Dumbledore przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem i – ku złości Mistrza Eliksirów – rozbawieniem. – Wyglądasz…

- Kremy przeciwzmarszczkowe i prywatny instruktor fitness – powiedział sarkastycznie, wywracając oczami. Czemu ten człowiek zawsze musiał być rozbawiony? – Ale nie zaprosiłem cię na plotki, Albusie.

Jak na ironię, po tych słowach Severus wyczarował zestaw herbaciany, który umieścił na niskim stoliku. Była to irytująca czynność, lecz wiedział, że tylko tak uda mu się przeprowadzić rozmowę z dyrektorem.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i usiadł na jednym z foteli. Severus zajął ten drugi, nie omieszkując zauważyć, że ma w nim zdecydowanie zbyt dużo miejsca.

Kiedy już Albus upił łyk słodkiej herbaty z mlekiem i zjadł dwa ciasteczka, Mistrz Eliksirów mógł przejść do tej części rytuału, w której wyjaśnia sprawę.

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że jego towarzysz słuchał uważnie każdego słowa. Severus opowiedział dokładnie, jak to Voldemort zwołał zebranie Śmierciożerców w podziemiach jakiegoś starego mugolskiego kościoła. Z początku wszystko przebiegało rutynowo, miały miejsce krótkie wymiany zdań i propozycje następnych działań. Komplikacje nastąpiły całkiem niespodziewanie.

„Mamy w szeregach szpiega" – powiedział wtedy Voldemort. „Złamałeś mi serce, Severusie, pozwól, że teraz ja złamię ciebie."

Klątwy posypały się zewsząd jednocześnie. Snape nie zastanawiał się długo, nie próbował tłumaczyć, miał dwa wyjścia: spróbować jakoś z tego wybrnąć bądź uciec. Pierwsza opcja nie wchodziła właściwie w grę. Jeżeli Voldemort przejrzał go, nie wybaczyłby mu, Czarny Pan nie był łaskawcą. Zaprzeczanie z kolei niosło za sobą niebezpieczeństwo. Severus nie wiedział, ile zdobyli informacji na jego temat, więc nie miał pewności, czy zdoła obalić zarzuty. Wybrał ucieczkę.

- Ktoś z Jasnej Strony musiał mnie wydać – zakończył historię.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

- Przyjrzę się temu. Z kolei ty, Severusie, powinieneś wrócić do Hogwartu, tu nie jesteś bezpieczny.

I to prowadziło do kolejnego problemu Snape'a.

- Nie wiem, jak _to_ cofnąć – wycharczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Brwi Albusa powędrowały wysoko.

- To nie odmłodziłeś się naumyślnie?

Severus powstrzymał chęć rzucenia się na starca. Zamiast tego opowiedział o Ostatecznym Eliksirze Zdrowotnym. Gdy skończył, Dumbledore ponownie pokiwał głową.

- To nie zmienia faktu, że powinieneś wrócić do Hogwartu.

- I co? Mam nauczać moich _rówieśników_? – wycedził jadowicie Snape.

Albus spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku, powodując chwilowe zatrzymanie akcji serca u Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie, pomyślał ten. Dopiero co zacząłem nauczać Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, nie mogę od razu zrezygnować! Zresztą kogo znajdziesz na moje miejsce, co, Albusie?

Dyrektor zdawał się jednak nie słyszeć wewnętrznych protestów _młodzieńca_. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

- Mam przyjemność poinformowania cię, Severusie, że zostałeś przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Znowu.

* * *

**_Cóż, niestety mam to do siebie, że naraz piszę nie wiadomo ile różnych rzeczy plus nałogowo oglądam wszelkiej maści seriale, więc rozdziały będą pojawiać się niesystematycznie, wybaczcie._**

**_Oczywiście zachęcam do komentowania;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Severus z przekleństwem na ustach kierował się do ślizgońskich lochów w towarzystwie _nowego_ opiekuna domu, Horacego Slughorna. Był to człowiek o krótkich nogach, wielkim brzuchu i wielu przebytych wiosnach; czynniki te znacznie spowalniały chód profesora, utwierdzając Snape'a w przekonaniu, że chociaż fizycznie miał zaledwie szesnaście lat, to szlag go trafi zanim dotrą do upragnionych lochów.

Pewnie puściłby się biegiem albo chociaż przyśpieszył kroku, gdyby nie to, że Slughorn nie należał do tej niewielkiej, elitarnej grupy osób, które Dumbledore wtajemniczył w sprawę Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego czy – jak to nazywał sam dyrektor – Sprawę Zmarszczki, więc - ku nieszczęściu Severusa - sytuacja wymagała, by szedł pół kroku za nowym nauczycielem Eliksirów i udawał, że wcale nie przemierzał codziennie przez wiele lat tej samej drogi, że wcale nie zna lochów lepiej od własnej kieszeni.

Powinieneś być wdzięczny, szepnął jakiś głosik w jego głowie. Mogłeś teraz leźć za McGonagall!

A tak, Severusowi nie wolno było zapominać, że omal nie wylądował w innym domu. _W Gryffindorze, na Gacie Merlina!_ Sam twierdził, że pomysł umieszczenia go gdziekolwiek indziej niż w Slytherinie mógłby startować w konkursie na najprzeraźliwszy przypadek skrajnego zidiocenia, ale McGonagall była innego zdania.

„Młody Malfoy jest powiązany ze Śmierciożercami, kto wie, może i sam do nich należy! Nie jesteś bezpieczny w jego towarzystwie, Severusie."

Snape miał gdzieś jej troskę. Może i był o wiele lat młodszy, ale na pewno nie głupszy. Malfoya załatwiłby najprostszym Expelliarmusem .

„A gdyby postanowił donieść Sam-Wiesz-Komu?"

Severus miał ochotę zachować się jak na te szesnaście lat przystało i przewrócić oczami. Doprawdy zaangażowanie i zmartwienia Minerwy były zbędne.

Oczywistość dla niego stanowił fakt, że Voldemort jest niemal bezsilny w tej sprawie. Wystarczyło postawić się w sytuacji Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. O ile Severus żyje, jest w Hogwarcie, gdzie Ciemna Strona go nie dosięgnie („_Nie obrażaj mnie, Minerwo, poradzę sobie z bandą dzieciaków_"). Natomiast jeśli umarł, nie ma nad czym debatować.

Proste jak budowa cepa, osądził w myślach. Wątpił, by groziło mu cokolwiek poza byciem nastolatkiem, co akurat zdecydowanie podchodziło pod tortury. Doskonale pamiętał lata szkolne, gdy faktycznie miał naście lat. Potter, Black i reszta bandy nie dawali mu spokoju nawet na chwilę. Był upokarzany na każdym kroku. Cholera, nie mógł się nawet spokojnie wysikać, żeby nie zaatakowała go deska klozetowa!

Na ustach Severusa wykwitł lekki uśmiech, gdy wlókł się za Slughornem, który chyba usiłował go zapoznać z historią szkoły. Nie był jednak pewien, co do tematu profesora. Ten miał w zwyczaju pleść, co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Zresztą Snape'owi po głowie chodziły dużo przyjemniejsze rzeczy…

Ponownie jestem rówieśnikiem Pottera, pomyślał. Tyle że tym razem nasza znajomość mogłaby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej…

Natychmiast zrugał się w myślach. Tak naprawdę nie miał szesnastu lat i nie wypadało mu odgrywać się na synu tego durnia - Pottera. Jakkolwiek ich obu by nienawidził, nie będzie się zachowywał jak bachor. Albo gorzej, jak sam Potter, obojętnie który.

- Masz wielkie szczęście, synu, powiadam ci. Slytherin jest domem dla wyjątkowych ludzi. – Horacy uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Sam niegdyś byłem młodym, nieustraszonym Ślizgonem, och, a jakim zdolnym!

Severus zmusił się do uprzejmego skinienia głową.

- Lubisz Eliksiry, chłopcze?

- Owszem – odpowiedział Severus, nie kryjąc ironicznego tonu. Slughorn i tak by go nie zauważył; niewiele się zmienił przez te dwie dekady.

- Właśnie reaktywuję Klub Ślimaka, słyszałeś o nim, chłopcze? Świetny klub, że tak nieskromnie powiem. Sama śmietanka towarzyska. Jeżeli będziesz dobrze sprawował się na Eliksirach, och, bo wierzę, że zdałeś na co najmniej P i kontynuujesz naukę, prawda, chłopcze? – Zaśmiał się i klepnął Severusa po przyjacielsku w plecy, kompletnie nie zauważając morderczego spojrzenia, jakim ten go obdarzył. Snape w dalszym ciągu przeklinał Albusa, który postanowił w Sprawę Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego (Mistrz Eliksirów prędzej zjadłby gumochłona niż zaczął używać nazwy „Sprawa Zmarszczki") wtajemniczyć jedynie wicedyrektorkę („_Dla twojego dobra, Severusie_").

Gdy po żmudnej, ślamazarnej wędrówce dotarli w końcu do ślizgońskich lochów, Snape czuł się przeżuty. Zapomniał już, jak to jest, kiedy nauczyciel (a już zwłaszcza _ten_ nauczyciel!)memle ozorem, a uczeń musi go słuchać z udawanym zainteresowaniem. Severus był w stanie znieść wiele z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach, jednak Slughorn 2.0 zdawał się być wyjątkowym przypadkiem, balansującym na granicy wytrzymałości psychicznej nastoletniego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Jeżeli Severus liczył na to, że Slughorn uprzejmie przedstawi go „nowym kolegom" z domu, a następnie odprowadzi pod drzwi dormitorium, to się przeliczył. Horacy bowiem wypowiedziawszy hasło, wepchnął Snape'a do pokoju wspólnego i pozostawił na pastwę hordy nieprzyjaznych ślizgońskich spojrzeń.

- A ty tu czego? – warknął Vincent Crabbe, podchodząc do nieznajomego i podciągając rękawy swetra. Jego postawa jasno mówiła: „Chcesz wpierdol?"

Severus w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od odjęcia punktów własnemu domowi.

- Jestem nowym uczniem, miło mi.

- Początek roku już był, nie jestem głupi.

Mistrz Eliksirów zatęsknił za nauczycielskim autorytetem. Że też przyszło mu być uprzejmym w stosunku do swoich najmniej zdolnych i najmniej inteligentnych uczniów. Jeszcze kilka dni temu pogroziłby szlabanem, odjął punkty, upokorzył jedną sarkastyczną uwagą, a teraz? Musi warzyć słowa, by nie stać się obiektem zainteresowania pięści Vincenta Crabbe'a, Który Nie Był Głupi! Wiadomo, poradziłby sobie. Może i dzieciak miał nad nim przewagę fizyczną, ale Severus posiadał lata doświadczenia w operowaniu różdżką. Jednakże czy warto robić tak złe pierwsze wrażenie? Nie pamiętał, jak niegdyś nawiązywał kontakty z rówieśnikami, chociaż, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, przez cały czas trwania jego edukacji w Hogwarcie zaprzyjaźnił się jedynie z Lily Evans, więc tym bardziej nie posiadał doświadczenie w zawieraniu znajomości.

Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Każdy wiedział, że uśmiech to najlepsza zmyłka, a jednocześnie sposób na zdobycie zaufania.

- W ostatniej chwili zwolniło się miejsce, a trzeba było jeszcze dopełnić wszelkich formalność. Czynność ta nieco się przeciągnęła.

Z mało inteligentnego spojrzenia Crabbe'a nagle zniknęła nieufność. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu inny głos.

- W jakiej szkole wcześniej się uczyłeś? – Naprzód wysunął się ulubiony uczeń Severusa, Draco. Reszta obecnych cofnęła się odrobinę, by dać nowemu obiektowi zainteresowania Malfoya i samemu Malfoyowi trochę prywatności.

- Pobierałem nauki w domu – odpowiedział Severus bez zająknięcia. Draco taksował go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu z nieskrywaną pogardą.

- Jak się nazywasz? – rzucił niedbale pytanie, unosząc leniwie jedną brew.

Snape nagle odczuł korzyść z długoletniego stażu szpiega. Gdyby nie zdolność maskowania emocji i zimna krew, pewnie by się skrzywił bądź roześmiał Malfoyowi w twarz.

- Verus Smith, miło mi.

* * *

Severus był przekonany, że młody Malfoy straci zainteresowanie kimś o nazwisku, które było równoznacznie z wielkim napisem na czole (oczywiście o ile ktoś miał je wystarczająco szerokie): „Nie jestem czystej krwi".

No błagam, pomyślał Snape, krocząc za Malfoyem. Przecież Smith na kilometr śmierdzi Puchonem!

Jednak jasnowłosy Ślizgon wydawał się niezrażony, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, by zaniechać całej tej eskapady.

Draco zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a tył jego głowy zapoznał się z nosem Severusa. Dla tego drugiego spotkanie to okazało się z lekka bolesne. Przeklął w myślach swoją niezdarność. Zastanawiał się, czy to kwestia tych szczudeł, które zwykł zwać nogami, czy młodniejąc, nie naraził swojej zwinności i zmysłu równowagi na cofnięcie w rozwoju.

- Patrz, jak leziesz – warknął Malfoy z pogardą. – I umyj włosy. Moja ścierka do butów jest czystsza.

Severusowa brew uniosła się lekko, a usta otworzyły, gotowe rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostę, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów ugryzł się w język zawczasu. Malfoy był Księciem Slytherinu; podpadając mu, zwróciłby na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę.

Przyznając sobie w myślach Oskara, spuścił wzrok niczym zganione dziecko. Ten poddańczy niemal akt skruchy zdaje się przyniósł upragniony skutek, bowiem Malfoy bez słowa odwrócił się plecami do Snape'a i wznowił marsz. _Ale już nie łaskaw wyjaśnić, czemu to się zatrzymał?_

Severus jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował oddalającego się chłopaka, po czym ruszył za nim. Ani trochę nie podobało mu się płaszczenie przed Malfoyem. Jednak nie miał wyboru, kości zostały rzucone, sam chciał, by przydzielono go do Domu Węża. Zrugał się zaraz za myślenie w ten sposób. W dalszym ciągu walczyłby z McGonagall, byleby tylko pozostać Ślizgonem. No ale to oznaczało nadskakiwanie temu bubkowi.

Snape żachnął się w sobie. Kiedy tylko załatwi sprawę durnej „inicjacji", ponownie rozpocznie proces analizowania swoich działań podczas warzenia Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego. Nie wiedział, czy młodzieńczy efekt jest tymczasowy czy stały, więc wolał nie ryzykować spędzenia reszty życia w nadziei, że może jednak powróci do prawidłowej formy. Wolał działać. Poza tym Mistrz Eliksirów miałby sobie nie poradzić z eliksirem? Śmiechu warte.

Gdy dotarli pod drzwi wejściowe do Wielkiej Sali, Crabbe i Goyle już czekali, pogrążeni w ożywionej dyskusji. Zamilkli, zobaczywszy Malfoya.

Severus po raz kolejny zastanowił się, na czym polegać mogłaby jego „inicjacja". Miał tylko nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez latania z gołym tyłkiem.

- Macie, co trzeba? – rzucił pytanie Malfoy.

- No jasne, szefie. – Rośli Ślizgoni pokiwali ochoczo głowami. Severusowi nie umknęły ich przygłupie uśmieszki, które obaj nieudolnie starali się skryć. Przeklął w duchu swój los; był pewien, że podczas „inicjacji" nie obejdzie się bez sporej dawki wstydu. Pomyślał tęsknie o butelce whisky spoczywającej w jednej ze skrytek w starym gabinecie. Cholera, nawet napić się nie mógł, nie w tym wieku.

- Słuchaj – zwrócił się do niego Malfoy. – Oto, co musisz zrobić.

* * *

Severus odetchnął głęboko i przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali, gdzie właśnie większość uczniów była w trakcie spożywania kolacji. Szedł szybko, nie oglądając się na ciekawskie spojrzenia. Interesowała go tylko jedna osoba.

Nie musiał szukać, zbyt często w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat wypatrywał Pottera w tłumie. Już z daleka Severus dostrzegł trzy sąsiadujące ze sobą czupryny. Rudą, brązową i czarną. Przyśpieszył kroku.

- Potter! Harry Potter! – krzyknął, niemal potykając się o własne nogi, gdy z jego ust padło „Harry".

Kilka głów odwróciło się w kierunku biegnącego Severusa, w tym i ta, która najbardziej go interesowała.

- Ty jesteś Harry Potter? – Snape pochwalił w myślach swoje umiejętności aktorskie. Brzmiał na spanikowanego i zdezorientowanego. Idealnie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Co się stało? – zapytał.

- Nie ma czasu – wydyszał sztucznie Snape. – Musisz pomóc… dementor…

Pod powierzchnią przestraszonego dzieciaka, Severus zanosił się śmiechem. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że obserwowanie z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej skrzącej się w oczach głupiej gryfońskiej odwagi, sprawi mu tyle radości.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, a zaraz za nim i pozostała część Świętej Trójcy.

- Prowadź.

Severus kiwnął głową i ruszył marszobiegiem w kierunku wyjścia. Z początku nie podobał mu się pomysł Malfoya. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, nie miał nawet ochoty upokarzać Pottera, ale teraz, gdy ten pędził za nim przekonany o czającym się gdzieś Złu, przekonany, że jest jedynym, który może owe Zło pokonać… Severus był wniebowzięty.

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali stały już otworem, gotowe na to, co ma się zdarzyć. Snape przekroczywszy próg, natychmiastowo skręcił w prawo. Potter trzymał się tuż za nim, więc Severus jedynie kątem oka widział, jak Gryfon obrywa pierwszą łajnobombą.

Harry przebiegł jeszcze kilka metrów, zanim się zatrzymał, zdążył też w tym czasie dostać kolejnymi dwoma bombami.

Severus zaczął cofać się niepostrzeżenie w głąb korytarza, który powoli zapełniał się uczniami. Łajnobomby były tak zaczarowane, by jedynie Potter legł ich ofiarą, więc reszcie obecnych co najwyżej mogło grozić przesiąknięcie brzydkim zapachem.

Mistrz Eliksirów cofał się powoli, obserwując na ślepo machającego różdżką Gryfona, i całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Sam niegdyś miał przykrą okazję oberwać łajnobombą od Jamesa. Capił przez jakiś tydzień.

Severusowe usta w końcu wygrały i bezwiednie rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu pełnym ślizgońskiej złośliwości. W ile tych cudeniek zainwestował Malfoy? Snape nie wiedział, ale słyszał, że bomby nadal wykonują swoją pracę, więc z ogromną przyjemnością osądził, że Potter do świąt się nie domyje.

Był przy samym zakręcie, gdzie zamierzał zejść z pola widzenia potencjalnych skarżypyt, gdy to się stało.

Coś ugodziło go w tył głowy. W tej samej sekujcie nastąpił krótki wybuch, pod wpływem którego Severus zachwiał się i wylądował tyłkiem na zimnej posadce.

Złapał się za głowę, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że z jego ust wydobywa się potok przekleństw. Do nozdrzy z wolna zaczynał dochodzić okrutny fetor.

Dopiero, gdy dzwonienie w uszach ustąpiło, Severus podniósł się z ziemi; ani na chwilę jednak nie zaprzestał klęcia, czego zaraz pożałował, bowiem kiedy uniósł wzrok, napotkał zimne oczy McGonagall.

- Mam przejebane.

Natychmiast zasznurował usta. Wcale nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć na głos.

McGonagall momentalnie zmroziła go spojrzeniem, jednocześnie marszcząc nos. Chociaż Severus zaczadział wręcz od smrodu łajnobomby, podejrzewał, że Minerwa nie tyle krzywi się na niego, co na cały korytarz.

- Wytłumacz się, Smith.

Severus zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by odgonić łzy. Oczy go piekły, głowa pulsowała. Obiecał sobie, że gdy już uporządkuje Sprawę Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego, zakaże tego cholerstwa _wszędzie_. Jak nazywał się Severus Snape, tak łajnobomby zostaną wycofane z rynku, a ich posiadanie będzie karalne!

Teraz jednak nazywał się Verus Smith i miał kłopoty.

- Ależ nie wiem o co chodzi, pani profesor – rzekł z miną niewiniątka i omal się nie zadławił, gdy zanieczyszczone powietrze wdarło mu się do ust.

- Wcale nie chciałeś zwabić pana Pottera, by ten stał się ofiarą głupiego żartu? – W tamtej chwili Snape podziwiał McGonagall. Na jej miejscu darowałby sobie wykłady i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie albo przynajmniej tam, gdzie nie króluje aromatyczna łajnobomba.

- Jak pani widzi, pani profesor, sam jestem ofiarą. – Demonstracyjnie poklepał się po głowie, czego oczywiście zaraz pożałował. Zarówno włosy jak i dłoń miał teraz w bladobrązowej mazi. Czuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Nawet nie starczało mu sił na wyklęcie tego zdradzieckiego dupka Malfoya.

- Nie kłam, są świadkowie, którzy widzieli i słyszeli…

- Skończ już – warknął. Wątpił, by ktoś słyszał ich rozmowę; każdy inteligentny raczej jak najszybciej opuścił skażony teren.

Jakiś mięsień na twarzy kobiety drgnął niemal niezauważalnie. Chwilę później wlepiła Severusowi miesięczny szlaban u Filcha.

* * *

**_1) No i pojawia się Hermiona! Mignęła w końcu gdzieś:) A tak serio, to obiecuję, że w następnym rozdziale będzie jej więcej. _**

**_2) Muszę przyznać, że miałam spory dylemat, gdzie by tu umieścić Seva. Gryffindor czy Slytherin? Ale już go nie chciałam denerwować (kogo ja oszukuję?) :3_**

**_3) Zastanawiam się, czy można żachnąć się w sobie. Zdaje się, że gdzieś to słyszałam, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy jest to jakkolwiek poprawne. _**

**_4) Dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze i proszę oczywiście o więcej, w końcu komentarze są jak paliwo;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

Na wszystkie Brody, Gacie i Genitalia Merlina, kto to widział, żeby Severus Snape czyścił podłogę? Nie czyszczenie samo w sobie było zdumiewający (a przynajmniej nie aż tak), ale sposób wykonywania. Wręcz ociekający śmierdzącą mazią Mistrz Eliksirów _na klęczkach_ starał się doczyścić podłogę przy pomocy _szczotki do polerowania butów_ i jakichś _mugolskich_ detergentów. Chwała, że większość uczniów udała się na weekendowy wypad do Hogsmeade, przynajmniej oszczędził sobie upokorzenia. Dodatkowo McGonagall łaskawie obiecała skrócić jego szlaban do tygodnia, jeśli w ciągu dwóch dni doprowadzi do ładu okolice drzwi wejściowych (a to oznaczało również same drzwi, które ucierpiały niemało) do Wielkiej Sali.

Na myśl o McGonagall Severus mocniej docisnął szczotkę do posadzki. Od zawsze wiedział, że ta kobieta pasjonuje się graniem mu na nerwach, ale nie sądził, że potrafi być aż tak okrutna i niesprawiedliwa. Snape wiedział, McGonagall wiedziała, każdy idiota wiedział, że Verus Smith był zaledwie ofi… Nie, Severus, Verus, wszystko jedno który, żaden z nich nie był ofiarą, nie. Raczej… poszkodowanym? Tak, to zdecydowanie lepiej brzmiało.

- Pal sześć – warknął. – „Ofiara" lepiej ukazuje tragedię osoby odnoszącej szkodę!

Także był ofiarą. Ofiarą swego ulubionego niegdyś ucznia.

„Inicjacja zakończona, stałeś się pełnoprawnym Ślizgonem, Verusie" – powiedział ten, gdy Severus po wykańczającej i obfitującej w złośliwe komentarze dyskusji z Minerwą, dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Malfoy wraz z resztą Ślizgonów skręcał się ze śmiechu. Snape nie wiedział, co bawiło wesołą gromadkę najbardziej: nieudolnie broniący się przed łajnobombami Potter, Weasley i Granger, którzy próbując pomóc przyjacielowi, tylko pogorszyli sprawę i narobili większego bałaganu, niemal ryczący rzewnymi łzami na ten widok Filch czy może naiwny Verus, wierzący, że nie poniesie żadnych szkód, a nawet się zabawi.

Powinieneś być wdzięczny, zadźwięczał mu w głosie głos Pansy Parkinson.

Naturalnie, że Severus czuł wdzięczność. W końcu oberwał jedynie jedną łajnobombą w tył głowy („_Teraz nie masz wyjścia, musisz umyć włosy_") i kazano mu wyczyścić kilkadziesiąt metrów kwadratowych na błysk bez użycia magii. Cudownie, Severus wręcz promieniał optymizmem.

Z tej całej radochy aż powstał ambitny plan zakładający, że wkradłby się jeszcze tego wieczora do nie swojej już pracowni, gdzie spędziłby i całą noc, jeśli miałoby to pomóc mu w powrocie do poprzedniej formy.

Tylko najpierw umyłby się. Co prawda otrzymał strój mugolskiego woźnego, szary, jednoczęściowy, z wyszytym czerwoną nicią imieniem „Bob", ale podejrzewał, że do zlikwidowania niosącego się za sobą smrodu będzie potrzebował jeszcze wielu kąpieli.

- Cześć.

Severusowi niemal włosy stanęły dęba. Kiedy ktoś się do niego podkradł? Odwrócił się, nagle wyjątkowo boleśnie odczuwając żałosność swego położenia.

Kilka metrów od niego stała dumnie wyprostowana Hermiona Granger. Severus aż zazgrzytał zębami, natomiast Verus wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

- Witaj.

Że też jego przeklęte szczęście obejmowało nawet napotykanie panny Wiem-To-Wszystko, akurat gdy znajdował się w tak niekorzystnym stanie. Tak, proszę, zawołał w myślach Snape, upokorzcie mnie jeszcze bardziej! Śmiało!

Nie wiedział do kogo wznosił swoje śmiałe wyzwanie, jednak jeszcze nie jeden raz miał go pożałować.

- Jesteś nowy? Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej.

Nie? Jesteś pewna, panno Granger? Ponoć szczycisz się inteligencją.

- Owszem – odpowiedział krótko.

- Słuchaj – zaczęła z lekka zniecierpliwiona Hermiona, podpierając się pod boki. – Wiem, że nie jesteś winny temu, co się stało.

Severusowa brew powędrowała wysoko. Parsknął śmiechem. Potter wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, odurzony całym tym fetorem, a jego najlepsza przyjaciółka twierdzi, że Severus nie jest temu winny? A ponoć Prima Aprilis jest w kwietniu.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, najwyraźniej niezadowolona. Snape z niewielką satysfakcją dostrzegł, że dziewczyna stara się zapanować nad mimowolnym marszczeniem nosa. Widocznie panna Granger nieprzyzwyczajona do takich zapaszków.

Wstał, chcąc spojrzeć na nią z góry i odjąć tym samym na tej głupiej gryfońskiej pewności siebie.

- Nie musisz zachowywać się tak jak ci Malfoy zagra – rzuciła niezdeprymowana jego działaniami.

Severus niemal załamał ręce. Życie postanowiło sobie z niego zakpić, bez wątpienia. Do czego to doszło, żeby Granger, smarkula, która irytowała go odkąd pierwszy raz zgłosiła się do odpowiedzi na Eliksirach, mówiła mu takie rzeczy? I to nie ze złością czy pogardą, jaką niewątpliwie powinna czuć, a niemal ze współczuciem? Snape brzydził się sobą w tamtej chwili.

- Nie muszę postępować też według twojego widzimisię – syknął. – Idź wygłaszać kazania gdzie indziej.

Pogratulował sobie w myślach z goryczą, kiedy zorientował się, że dokładnie takich słów użył niegdyś podczas sprzeczki z Lily. Czyżby Mistrza Eliksirów i Ciętej Riposty już nawet nie było stać na jakiś oryginalny przytyk? _Niech to szlag, mieć szesnaście lat to jakaś tortura_.

Panna Mądralińska pokręciła głową i odeszła bez słowa. Severus prychnął, gdy tylko zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Niech jeszcze Potter przylezie i powie, że mu wybacza. Bowiem tylko tego brakowało Snapowi do załamania psychicznego.

Cholerni Gryfoni i ich cholerne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Ich cholerna odwaga i inne cholerne cechy, które tak Severusa denerwowały.

Klnąc pod nosem, powrócił do pracy.

* * *

Hermiona usiadła na krześle przy łóżku Harry'ego i po raz enty ogarnęła wzrokiem dziwną magiczną kopułę w której się znajdowało. Ponoć miała zapobiec zaśmierdnięciu całego Skrzydła Szpitalnego, lecz dziewczyna nie do końca była przekonana co do tego pomysłu. Wydawał jej się co najmniej dziwaczny.

„Spokojnie, pan Potter nie zaczadzieje w tym, powietrze jest przefiltrowywane przez magiczną osłonkę" – uspokajała ją madame Pomfrey, gdy Hermiona po raz pierwszy przyszła odwiedzić Harry'ego.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała teraz dziewczyna, ilustrując nieciekawy wyraz twarzy pacjenta madame Pomfrey.

- Nieświeżo.

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela ze współczuciem. Cały Hogwart obiegła opowieść o Harrym Potterze i Śmierdzącej Łajnobombie, a podejrzewała, że po weekendowym wypadzie do Hogsmeade każdy czarodziej będzie znał szczegóły nowej przygody Chłopca, Który Przeżył. A raczej „Harry'ego Fettora, Chłopca, Który Cuchnął", jak głosił napis na ulotkach walających się po korytarzach Hogwartu. Hermiona nie miała złudzeń, kto odpowiadał za tę złośliwość. Była to dokładnie ta sama kanalia, która od dobrych kilku lat zatruwała życie Gryfonom. Draco Dupek Malfoy.

- Rozmawiałam z tym chłopakiem od Malfoya – powiedziała nagle Hermiona. Harry nie wydawał się zainteresowany, jednak wiedząc, że dla przyjaciółki nigdy nic nie było mało ważne, zapytał:

- I?

Hermiona skrzywiła się, na co Harry rzucił jej spojrzenie pod tytułem: „A nie mówiłem?"

Już wcześniej rozmawiali na temat Ślizgona, którego pewnie w ramach jakichś chorych malfoyowych zabaw wysłano po Harry'ego. Hermiona od samego początku broniła nieznajomego chłopaka, twierdząc, że chociaż jego postępowanie nie należało do godnych podziwu, to cała wina leżała po stronie mózgu operacji – Malfoya. Potter natomiast trwał niezmiennie w przekonaniu, że dla Ślizgona ratunku nie ma, że każdy Ślizgon jest zarozumiałym dupkiem i nie zasługuje na wyrozumiałość. Hermiona po dzisiejszym spotkaniu z chudym, czarnowłosym chłopakiem była gotowa przyznać rację przyjacielowi.

* * *

Po wyczerpującym weekendzie Severus miał dość wszystkiego. Filcha, który nadzorował go niemal całą niedzielę, pilnując, aby na pewno szlaban obył się bez magii. Ani trochę nie ułatwiającej mu życia Minerwy. Albusa bagatelizującego Sprawę Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego (twierdzącego przy okazji, że problem, który ma na myśli Mistrz Eliksirów posiada już doskonałą nazwę). Hermiony Granger posyłającej mu zimne spojrzenia. Malfoya posyłającego z kolei spojrzenia władcze i pogardliwe („_Widzę, że umyłeś włosy, moje gratulacje, Verusie_").

Miał dość wszystkich bachorów, które powinny milknąć na sam jego widok objęte strachem, a zamiast tego go ignorowały albo – ku przerażeniu Severusa – zagadywały. Do tej drugiej grupy należeli głównie Ślizgoni, co raczej nie było zbytnio zaskakujące (a przynajmniej mniej niżby to byli Gryfoni czy Puchoni).

Snape miał dość wszystkiego i wszystkich. Jedyne, czego pragnął to sen. Zażył co prawda sporą dawkę Eliksiru Energetycznego, a nawet pokusił się na pewien mugolski specjał, którym potajemnie handlował jakiś czwartoklasista…

„Red Bull doda ci skrzydeł" – zaćwierkał chłopak, gdy Severus wręczył mu nie tak znowu małą sumę pieniężną.

… jednak po dwóch bezsennych nocach spędzonych na wertowaniu ksiąg i ważeniu eliksirów, zwyczajnie chciał się przespać. Wielu na jego miejscu wykorzystałoby fakt, że pierwszą lekcją była Historia Magii, ale Severus do nich nie należał. Zawsze był pilnym uczniem i nie pozwalał sobie na takie niesubordynacje jak sen podczas zajęć. Nawet jeżeli profesor Binns mógłby zrobić karierę na płytach z kołysankami; cała niesforna dzieciarnia usnęłaby w ciągu minuty.

Jakże ciekawym dla Severusa doświadczeniem było nagłe rozbudzenie i poruszenie na Historii Magii. I to za jego cholerną sprawą.

- Verus Smith, jak ci się bliżej przyjrzeć, to faktycznie nawet podobny jesteś do Severusa.

Snape spiął się momentalnie. Czyżby Binns wiedział o Sprawie Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego?

Mistrz Eliksirów siedział jak spetryfikowany, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia reszty uczniów, tymczasem profesor Binns powrócił do nużącego wykładu.

Trybiki w głowie Severusa obracały się na wyjątkowo wysokich obrotach. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy na ławce przed nim wylądował liścik, dopiero nadawca musiał go szturchnąć w plecy, by ten się otrząsnął. Marszcząc brwi, rozwinął pognieciony pergamin.

_Jesteś synem Nietoperza? _

Severus zmiął przekleństwo w ustach. Co ten Albus ludziom nagadał?

Westchnął teatralnie w myślach. Ujął pióro w dłoń.

_Gdybyś był uważny, wiedziałbyś, że moje nazwisko brzmi Smith, co z kolei oznacza, że nie jestem synem profesora Snape'a bądź jestem dzieckiem nieślubnym. Gdybyś miał choćby odrobinę taktu, wiedziałbyś, że w tej sytuacji Twe pytanie nie powinno nigdy paść, a przynajmniej nie w takich okolicznościach.  
Verus Smith.  
PS. Nie jestem synem profesora Snape'a, ale owszem, łączą nas więzy krwi. _

Severus odrzucił liścik i ponownie wbił wzrok w Binnsa, mając jednak w głowie coś zupełnie innego niż Historię Magii.

Nie widział potrzeby, dla której Dumbledore miałby zmyślać jakieś bajeczki odnośnie powiązania Verusa z profesorem Snapem. Szesnastoletni Severus nie przypominał tego niemal czterdziestoletniego.

Prawda, w szkole aż roiło się od nauczycieli, woźnych (właściwie woźnego oraz jego nieśmiertelnej kotki) i duchów, którzy mogliby pamiętać nastoletniego Severusa, ale w takim wypadku Dumbledore powinien wtajemniczyć więcej osób w Sprawę Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego, a nie mydlić im oczy i zwracać na Verusa niepotrzebną uwagę. Bo i po co?

Severus miał kilka podejrzeń odnośnie intencji dyrektora; w przekonaniu Mistrza Eliksirów były one niemal tak samo niecne jak Minerwy, która skazała go na dwudniową zabawę w resztkach po łajnobombach. Już ich nazwa wystarczała, by stwierdzić, że Snape nie spędził mile weekendu.

Jednak teraz, z początkiem tygodnia Severusowi odgłos szorowania zdawał się niemal kojący. Och, znacznie lepszy od szeptów, śmiechów, krzyków, gwizdów, beknięć, pierdnięć i jeden Merlin wie, jakich jeszcze odgłosów wydawanych przez stado bezmózgich trolli ludzkich rozmiarów, zwanych krócej uczniami.

Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że ten dzień może być jeszcze gorszy, Severus roześmiałby się głośno.

Jakby zapomniał, że życie wręcz uwielbiało grać mu na nosie.

Szedł właśnie na drugą poniedziałkową lekcję, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z nadzwyczajnego rozjuszenia. Wpierw na myśl przyszła mu rewelacja o jego pokrewieństwie z Verusem Smithem. Albo Severusem Snapem, zależy jak na to spojrzeć.

Coś mu jednak nie pasowało. Nikt nie mierzył go wzrokiem ciekawsko, nikt nie zatrzymywał się w pół słowa.

Wzruszył ramionami. Powinien się cieszyć, że nie jest w centrum uwagi.

I wtedy to usłyszał. _Ten_ głos.

- No już, szybko, szybko! Nie chcecie się chyba spóźnić na zajęcia _ze_ _mną_.

I _ten_ śmiech.

- A ty, chłopcze, co tak stoisz? Szybciutko!

Severus przełknął ślinę. Niemrawym krokiem wszedł do sali, po drodze otrzymując _ten_ uśmiech.

„Jaki mroczny" – usłyszał jeszcze, gdy przekroczył próg. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

O nie, pomyślał. Nie usiądę w pierwszej ławce.

Jednak popędzanemu („_Och, ależ masz szczęście! Pierwsza ławka_!") nie pozostało nic innego, jak usiąść w przeklętej pierwszej ławce, dokładnie naprzeciwko _niego_.

- Jak wiecie – zaczął ubrany w złote szaty mężczyzna o blond włosach i śnieżnobiałym uśmiechu – jestem Gilderoy Lockhart. – Kiedy cisza w klasie przeciągnęła się, odchrząknął. – Hogwart to mój dom.

Severus ze szczerym przerażeniem obserwował, jak Lockhart podchodzi do niego, opiera ręce na blacie ławki i spogląda mu głęboko w oczy.

- To mój dom – powtórzył. Po chwili oderwał się od ławki i zaczął przechadzać po klasie. – Spędziłem tu zaledwie rok, dawno temu. – Westchnął teatralnie. – Przez wzgląd na problemy zdrowotne musiałem zaniechać nauczania. – Pokiwał głową współczująco, jakby łącząc się z uczniami w bólu.

Severus skarcił się za tak nienaturalnie szybko bijące serce. Nie boi się jakiegoś blondasa w złotych kalesonach!

Jednak prawda była inna. Severus odczuwał nie strach, a _przerażenie_.

Jak Dumbledore, _jak Minerwa_!… Jak mogli go tu ściągnąć?! I to z czubków!

- Jednak, drogie dzieci, jestem tu. – Lockhart uśmiechnął się serdecznie. – Jestem tu dla was. No to od czego by tu zacząć naszą dzisiejszą lekcję… Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, hmm? Od przedstawienia się? Och, świetny pomysł! – pochwalił się, podczas gdy obecni w klasie patrzyli na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Łącznie z Severusem.

- To może wpierw czarnoskóry chłopiec! Lays Zabini. Lays? Jak te chipsy?

Snape mentalnie walił głową o ścianę, gdy z masochistycznych myśli wyrwał go jęk. Spojrzał w bok i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że w jego ławce siedzi Hermiona Granger. No proszę, zbyt przejęty samą obecnością Lockharta, nie zauważył panny Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Dziewczyna wyglądała tragicznie. I wcale nie chodziło tym razem o jej potworną fryzurę, a raczej o tę niezwykłą bladość i wyraz twarzy.

Tak, wyraz twarzy Hermiony Granger mówił wszystko. Severus podejrzewał, że sam ma podobną minę.

- A ty, mroczny chłopcze? Jak cię zwą_? _Darth Vader? – Lockhart zaśmiał się , a w głowie Severusa zaświtała jedna klarowna myśl.

Poniedziałki to ZŁO.

* * *

**_Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, ale jestem padnięta i naprawdę nie lubię sprawdzać swoich wypocin więcej niż raz (leń, leń, leń), a uparłam się, żeby to jeszcze dzisiaj wstawić._**

**_Cóż, mam nadzieję, że coś się tam podoba:)_**

**_Oczywiście zachęcam do komentowania (chociażby jednym zdaniem, żebym miała jakiś okruch dowodu, że się podoba bądź nie, ale wiecie, lepiej taak;D)_ **

**_Aha, i zdecydowanie wolę pisać bardziej od strony Seva, co chyba widać:)_**

**_Aha, i - co pewnie zauważyliście, drodzy Czytelnicy - Lockhart chyba w tym Świętym Mungu czy innym psychiatryku naoglądał się dużo telewizji:D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chcę tylko wpierw powiedzieć, że jesteście świetni. Naprawdę, te wszystkie komentarze i miłe słowa strasznie motywują:) Także dzięki:)**

* * *

**Rozdział IV**

- Sprawa Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego stoi w miejscu, Albusie! – Severus uderzył pięścią w blat biurka dyrektora i spojrzał temu przeciągle w jasnoniebieskie oczy, w których – ku wściekłości Snape'a – jak zwykle dostrzec można było rozbawienie. Cholerny wesołek się znalazł.

- Z nas dwóch ty jesteś Mistrzem Eliksirów – powiedział dyrektor beztrosko.

Severus nie wierzył własnym oczom i uszom. Owszem, podejrzewał (ba, był pewien!), że Dumbledore czerpie pewną przyjemność z jego katuszy, ale żeby nawet się z tym nie krył? Snape'a ogarniała szewska pasja na taką ignorancję!

Z drugiej strony - czego mógł się spodziewać po Albusie?

- Gdybyś nie wtrącił mnie do lochów… - Nagle Severus zdał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalnie zabrzmiał, odchrząknął więc. – Gdybyś nie zrobił ze mnie ucznia, miałbym więcej czasu na zajęcie się Sprawą Ostat…

- Sprawą Zmarszczki, Severusie – poprawił go uprzejmie Albus.

- Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego – rzekł Snape z naciskiem. – Zamiast tego muszę sprzątać korytarze, odrabiać lekcje…

- Och, jestem pewien, że dla ciebie to nie problem.

Severus posyłał wiele morderczych spojrzeń dyrektorowi w ciągu tych kilkudziesięciu lat ich znajomości, ale nigdy nie włożył w nie tyle gniewu i groźby, co w tej chwili. Ku jego nieszczęściu, Dumbledore'owi nawet powieka nie drgnęła.

Świetnie, pomyślał zniechęcony już z lekka Severus, uderzmy gdzie indziej.

- Czemu, na Salazara, na _Merlina_, Lockhart uczy OBRONY PRZED CZARNĄ MAGIĄ?!

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że niepotrzebnie się uniósł, co boleśnie odczuły jego własne (bo Albusowe go przecież łajno obchodziły) błony bębenkowe. Odchrząknął i nerwowo wygładził przód swetra. Och, pięknie, teraz i jego nawyki sprzed lat wracają, wprost wybornie. Zaraz zacznie w nosie dłubać i robić pod siebie.

- On nie potrafi rzucić najprostszego zaklęcia, Albusie.

- Obliviate potrafił. Severusie – Dumbledore spojrzał mu w oczy; do twarzy wciąż miał przyklejony uśmiech dobrego wujaszka – wiem, że bycie nastolatkiem jest trudne…

Snape padłby jak długi, gdyby nie blat biurka, o który wciąż się opierał. Czy Dumbledore właśnie zamierzał _ponownie_ przeprowadzić z nim rozmowę o trudach dojrzewania? Na Salazara.

- … jednak to minie. Jest ci ciężko, ale…

- Rozbolała mnie głowa, Albusie, powinienem się przewietrzyć. – Odwrócił się tyłem do dyrektora i niemal puścił biegiem do wyjścia.

- Kiedy dorośniesz, zrozumiesz… - Ale Severus już zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Dumbledore rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i uśmiechnął do siebie.

- To zawsze działa.

* * *

Severus od lat nie był tak zmęczony. Zmęczony Albusem, swoją bezradnością w Sprawie Ostatecznego Eliksiru Zdrowotnego, który faktycznie powinien nosić inną nazwę (Snape zastanawiał się nad „Eliksirem Rujnującym Życie Severusa Snape'a" i „Eliksirem Wiecznej Frustracji"), zmęczony wszystkim i wszystkimi.

Nawet mieszanka Red Bulla i Eliksiru Energetycznego nie pomagała, czego dowodem było przyśnięcie Severusa na zajęciach profesora Slughorna. Nie żeby ten coś zauważył, co to to nie, ale severusowa duma ucierpiała niemało. Snape nie mówił z pełnymi ustami, nie nosił szat w jaskrawych kolorach (a właściwie innych niż czarne), nie żartował z uczniami, a już przede wszystkim NIE ZASYPIAŁ NA ZAJĘCIACH. To podkopywało jego przekonanie o własnej wyższości nad jakimś Weasleyem, który zdawał się nie spać jedynie w porze posiłku! Czyżby faktycznie zamieniał się w nastolatka? W leniwego gamonia?

Głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że nie. Severus był dorosłym (przynajmniej duchem) mężczyzną, poważnym, przykładnym i choćby życie dawało mu w kość, to nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie stanie na równi z Ronaldem Weasleyem. Severus Snape przecież nie mówił z pełnymi ustami! Severus Snape miał klasę!

Severus Snape po raz enty stwierdził, że brak snu bardzo źle oddziałuje na jego stan psychiczny.

Może właśnie z powodu zmęczenia, a może przez półmrok panujący w Hogwarcie o tak późnej porze, Mistrz Eliksirów nie zauważył postaci skrytej w cieniu, gdy po cichu opuszczał pracownię po kolejnej serii nieudanych prób wynalezienia antidotum.

- _Drętwota_.

Promień niebieskiego światła uderzył w Severusa, nim ten nawet zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę. Jego ciało osunęło się na ścianę bez udziału jego woli i już wiedział, że ma przerąbane. Ktokolwiek się na niego zaczaił nie mógł być przyjacielem. Filch nie zwykł używać magii, a raczej nie mógł jej używać ze względu na swoje charłactwo. Slughorn ani żaden inny nauczyciel nie rzuciłby ot tak Drętwoty na ucznia. Pozostawała więc jedna możliwość. Któryś Ślizgon, oddany Voldemortowi, dowiedział się o przypadłości Severusa i postanowił uciszyć konfidenta albo, co gorsza, dostarczyć go pod sam nos – chociaż nos to złe słowo, biorąc pod uwagę aparycję Voldemorta – Czarnego Pana.

Snape nie był głupim Gryfonem, bał się śmierci jak większość, ale w przeciwieństwie do reszty społeczeństwa, był na nią przygotowany. Zawód szpiega przecie niebezpiecznym jest i podejmując się go, trzeba wiedzieć o wszelkich konsekwencjach.

Wszystko byłoby pięknie i ładnie, gdyby nie upokarzający fakt, że dał się trafić zaklęciem jakiemuś cholernemu uczniowi, który nie potrafił pewnie porządnie zawiązać krawata! Severus zastanawiał się (w końcu nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, niezdolny poruszać członkami), który ze smarkaczy ważył się podnieść na niego rękę. Malfoy? Crabbe? Goyle?

Dwóch ostatnich wyeliminował. Ci to nawet z zasznurowaniem butów mieli problemy.

W takim razie Malfoy? Zabini? Nott?

Mina Severusa, gdyby tylko mógł w jakimkolwiek stopniu panować nad mięśniami twarzy, byłaby wręcz nie do opisania w chwili ujrzenia niedoszłego oprawcy.

Minerwa McGonagall wyszła z cienia z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Do stu piorunów… Czemu? Czemu zawsze TA KOBIETA musiała być powodem nieszczęścia Severusa?! Czemu nie uwzięła się na kogoś innego?! Jakby Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał już wystarczająco wielu problemów.

- Wybacz, Severusie – powiedziała cicho. Snape nie miał wątpliwości, że w jej głowie odbywa się teraz przyjęcie bogate w toasty i gratulacje. – Zaraz to naprawimy i przeniesiemy się do mojego gabinetu, lecz musisz być naprawdę cicho.

A niech piekło pochłonie ciebie i twoją ciszę! – chciał warknąć Severus, ale jego próby wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku spełzły na niczym.

- _Rennervate _– szepnęła McGonagall, a Snape niemal odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego członki zaczęły budzić się do życia. Wściekłość też zdawała się dopiero wstawać z łóżka.

- Czyżbyś się mózgiem z trollem wymieniła? – syknął gniewnie. Po McGonagall ta uwaga spłynęła jak po kaczce; jej jedyną reakcja było przystawienie palca wskazującego do ust. Chociaż jakiś przygłup pokroju Weasleya mógłby wziąć to za zachęcający, ponętny ruch, Snape wiedział, że kobieta w ten sposób go ucisza.

Na mą duszę, pomyślał. Czemu w środku nocy chodzi mi po głowie Weasley i jego wyobrażenie ponętności?

Severus Snape zdecydowanie potrzebował snu.

McGonagall rzuciła mu spojrzenie jasno mówiące: „Mój gabinet. Teraz."

Mistrz Eliksirów - może z powodu zmęczenia, a może ciekawości – westchnął i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu nauczycielki Transmutacji.

* * *

- Zacznijmy od tego…

- Zacznijmy od tego, czemu, na Pryszcz Merlina, rzuciłaś we mnie Drętwotą – przerwał jej gniewnie. Co jak co, ale jeśli atakowała go w środku nocy i zaciągała niemal siłą do swojego gabinetu, chyba zasługiwał na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Nie żeby demokracja, równouprawnienie czy jakiekolwiek inne zasady określające wolność człowieka panowały z Hogwarcie. Wystarczy spojrzeć na Slytherin. Książę Malfoy, jego eskorta znana w szkole jako „goryle", narzeczona księcia - Pansy, książęcy doradca – Blaise, no i reszta dworu. Przykre to, ale w Slytherinie wciąż panowała monarchia. Absolutna w dodatku, żeby nie powiedzieć despotyczna.

McGonagall zmroziła go wzrokiem, co Severus przyjął dumnie i dzielnie. Nie będzie się kulił przed jakimś przebrzydłym babsztylem, który nawet nie wyjaśnił powodów swojej jawnej agresji sprzed kilkunastu minut.

- Czemu więc? Czyżbyś zamierzała mnie wykorzystać seksualnie? – zapytał, unosząc prowokacyjnie jedną brew. – Czy muszę ci przypominać, że jestem nieletni?

McGonagall prychnęła w odpowiedzi, co w gruncie rzeczy rozbawiło Severusa. Brakowało tylko, by zmieniła się w swoją animagiczną formę; prychanie dopełniłyby kocie uszy, ogon i wąsy. Choć to ostatnie wicedyrektorka już posiadała.

Snape uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, czym jeszcze bardziej zdaje się zirytował Minerwę.

- Nie sprowadziłam cię tu bez potrzeby…

Zaklął pod nosem. Choćby nie wiadomo ile drążył, McGonagall nigdy nie przyzna się, że zwyczajnie chciała go poniżyć, że sprawia jej radość doprowadzanie go do szału. Nie, Minerwa nie mówiła takich rzeczy wprost, w końcu po co prawić oczywistości?

- Musimy zjednoczyć siły, Severusie.

Wspomniany rzucił McGonagall wielce litościwie spojrzenie. Czy ta kobieta naprawdę sądziła, że kiedykolwiek staną po tej samej stronie? Prędzej Potter zadziwi go swoją błyskotliwością, co było raczej wizją odległą.

„Potter, jakie skutki uboczne powoduje Eliksir Euforii?"

„Yyy, pobudzenie?"

„_Uboczne_, Potter, _uboczne_. Panie Malfoy?"

„Uzależnienie, nadmierny chichot i chęć chwytania ludzi za nosy."

Tak, Severus nie miał co szukać błyskotliwości wśród Gryfonów.

- Mamy wspólnego wroga – rzekła McGonagall

- Myślałem, że nie prawisz oczywistości, Minerwo – powiedział Snape, przeciągając głoski.

- Nie o Sam-Wiesz-Kogo mi chodzi! – Machnęła ręką zniecierpliwiona, co Mistrz Eliksirów przyjął z lekkim uśmieszkiem. I kto jest teraz doprowadzany do szału?

- Zatem któż cię zdenerwował, Minerwo? Czyżby pani Norris postanowiła zająć pozycję samicy alfa?

Severus po raz pierwszy widział, aby ktoś tak bezlitośnie ciskał Avady z oczu. Ślizgońska natura ponownie dała o sobie znać i na twarz Mistrza Eliksirów wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek. Nie wiedział, czy jego odmłodzenie odpowiedzialne było za tę nagłą uszczypliwość; w końcu zazwyczaj się powstrzymywał od tych jakże cudownie wyzwalających wymian zdań z McGonagall. Jednak musiał przyznać jedno: dokuczanie Minerwie jest niemal tak zabawne jak poniżanie Pottera.

- Nie pyskuj starszym, Severusie – odgryzła się wyraźnie zła kobieta. – Chyba popełniłam błąd, sprowadzając cię tutaj.

- Popełniłaś błąd, atakując mnie – sprostował. – A teraz do rzeczy, nudzą mnie już twoje kocie historie*.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego przeciągle i odchrząknęła.

Znajdowali się w jej skromnie urządzonym gabinecie. Severus lekceważąco, z zarzuconą nogą na nogę, siedział na krześle po jednej stronie biurka (czyli tam, gdzie każdy uczeń podczas nauczycielskiej pogadanki), natomiast McGonagall stała sztywno obok obitego skórą fotela po stronie przeciwnej.

Severus z początku zastanawiał się, czy Minerwa specjalnie nie usiadła, chcąc, by poczuł się mniejszy i słabszy, ale te przypuszczenia szybko go opuściły. To on był górą, zawsze i wszędzie. Byle baba go nie stłamsi.

- Mamy ten sam problem, Severusie. – Westchnęła. – Dumbledore mnie nie posłuchał, a i ty poniosłeś porażkę.

Uśmiech Snape'a zamarł mu na ustach. Zaczynał domyślać się, czemu Minerwa zwróciła się do niego. O czym mówiła wcześniej? O zjednoczeniu sił?

- Czyżby ten problem już kiedyś nam doskwierał?

- Tak, Severusie. A teraz, dzięki tobie – w tonie McGonagall zadźwięczała gorycz – ponownie gości w Hogwarcie.

Snape pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Rozumiał Minerwę. W gruncie rzeczy tak bardzo się od siebie nie różnili; oboje nie znosili impertynencji, bezmyślności, grafomanii oraz Gilderoya Lockharta.

- Przez wzgląd na cel wyższy, mogę na chwilę zapomnieć o Drętwocie – powiedział po chwili. – Jaki jest w takim razie nasz plan?

* * *

Severus zaklął siarczyście, podnosząc się z ziemi. Ile czasu jeszcze potrzebował, żeby nauczyć się chodzić na tych szczudłach zwanych nogami? Doprawdy, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów, wieloletni szpieg, doskonały czarodziej, potykał się w własne nogi i padał na brudną posadzkę tak niezgrabnie jak to tylko możliwe? A przy okazji czuł się jak bohater jednego z tych mugolskich filmów, na których każda scena upadku odtwarzana jest w zwolnionym tempie? Godne pożałowania.

Przeszło mu przez myśl, że – chwała Salazarowi! – nie ma tu Lily, która zawsze, ale to _zawsze_ musiała pojawiać się akurat wtedy, gdy leżał pokracznie na ziemi. Ewentualnie na klęczkach zbierał książki z podłogi (kiedy wspominał tamte dni, pluł sobie w brodę, że nie przyszło mu nigdy do głowy, aby użyć magii; zwykłe Wingardium Leviosa i nie musiałby znosić jej współczującego spojrzenia, a przynajmniej nie tak często).

Otrzepał szaty i właśnie zamierzał sięgnąć po różdżkę (nie był tym samym Severusem, w końcu człowiek uczy się na błędach), gdy kilka podręczników i torba uniosły się nad ziemię, a następnie ich konfiguracja wróciła do stanu sprzed severusowego potknięcia.

- Nie ma za co.

Snape obrócił się i to, co ujrzał wywołało u niego ciche warknięcie. Hermiona Granger stała kilka metrów dalej i przyglądała mu się z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

No pięknie, pomyślał. Że też pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko zachciało się zmieniać przydomek na pannę Pragnę-Wnerwić-Verusa-Smitha.

Severus zrugał się w myślach za brak oryginalności. Skoro Minerwa stała się Kobietą-Kotem W Rui, to i Granger winna nazywać się ciekawie.

- Widzę, że lubisz wtrącać się w cudze sprawy, Granger – syknął.

Hermiona rzuciła mu litościwe spojrzenie, odwróciła się i odeszła. Severus zaczynał mieć dość tej teatralności oraz tego, że już drugi raz Granger znalazła go w dość żałosnym położeniu. Och, jakże tęsknił za nauczycielskim autorytetem! Za swoim dorosłym ja! Za dręczeniem uczniów!

Chociaż chwila, przecie był Ślizgonem, dręczenie innych w takim wypadku raczej było wskazane.

Severus odpędził natrętne myśli. Miał teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Wciąż słyszał słowa McGonagall.

„Nie damy rady we dwoje. Jestem nauczycielką, nie mogę się wtrącać."

Rozmawiali niemal do rana, debatując nad sprawą Lockharta (oficjalną nazwę dopiero mieli ustalić). W wielu rzeczach się nie zgadzali. Mieli różne metody. Jednak jedna myśl ich motywowała, dawała siłę, by dalej dyskutować, by dojść do upragnionego konsensusu. Lockhart musi zniknąć.

A propos Lockharta, pomyślał Severus, stając na progu sali, w której odbywać się powinna lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

- Znowu przychodzisz ostatni, mroczny chłopcze – westchnęła złotowłosa zmora Severusa. Pokręciła głową i zaraz uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. – No już, podreptaj na swoje miejsce, nie chcemy przecież tracić czasu.

Snape przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, czy aby nie „podreptać" w kierunku wyjścia, ale w końcu wygrał rozsądek (a może wręcz przeciwnie?) i Mistrz Eliksirów _dostojnym krokiem_ udał się do pierwszej ławki. Jego dostojna postawa niemal załamała się, gdy usłyszał słowa Lockharta.

- To co dzisiaj chcecie robić?

Severus miał ochotę walić głową o ścianę. Tyle lat czekał na stanowisko nauczyciela OPCM, a kiedy w końcu się udało, wszystko musiało pójść nie tak. Jego cel szlag trafił. Z tym się jednak pogodził zaraz po incydencie z Ostatecznym Eliksirem Zdrowotnym, w końcu nie należał do mazgajów. Jednak, gdy widział jak ta złotowłosa hańba świata czarodziejskiego marnuje i zdaje się kpić z przywileju, który otrzymała… Severus zwyczajnie gotował się ze złości.

- Och, dziewczyna z gniazdem na głowie?

Snape przekręcił głowę i bez zdziwienia zobaczył uniesioną rękę Granger.

- Hermiona Granger, profesorze – poprawiła Lockharta, na co ten zaśmiał się krótko. – Profesor Snape zamierzał uczyć nas zaklęć niewerbalnych, sądzę, że powin…

- Och, proszę cię! – Gilderoy machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się do uczniów. – Kogo obchodzi zdanie Starego Nietoperza?

Ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, w klasie rozległo się zaledwie kilka śmiechów. Jego kąciki ust uniosły się lekko, zaraz jednak zreflektował się. Czyżby był zbyt miękki dla tych nicponiów, że wolą go od pięciokrotnego laureata nagrody Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu tygodnika „Czarownica"? W myślach odnotował sobie, że gdy wszystko wróci do normy, da tym chłystkom popalić.

- Mnie obchodzi – powiedziała z mocą Hermiona.

Severusowa brew powędrowała wysoko. Czyżby Panna Mądralińska doceniała nauki Starego Nietoperza? Wreszcie, po tylu latach? Mimo, iż był on niesprawiedliwym bufonem, jak to niegdyś określiła go, nie wiedząc, że ktokolwiek ją słyszy. Snape akurat przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu, by zagonić do łóżek (i ewentualnie ukarać szlabanem) uczniów nie przejmujących się ciszą nocną. Hermiona Granger, jako prefekt miała obowiązek patrolowania korytarzy i wolno jej było przebywać o tak późnej godzinie poza wieżą Gryffindoru.

Snape'a zaskoczyło, że owa panna ma zwyczaj mówienia do siebie, aczkolwiek skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji i wlepił jej tygodniowy szlaban. Przyjęła to – ku jego niezadowoleniu – pokornie, jakby nawet żałując swoich słów.

- Słuchaj, Hemoroido…

- Hermiono! – krzyknęła oburzona.

- Tak, Hermiono, słuchaj, profesor Snape wyjechał. Dostał ciepłą posadkę za granicą i wyjechał, więc teraz ja będę was uczył, jak się właściwie bronić. Proponuję grę w gorące krzesełka, zna ktoś?

Severus, śmiejąc się upiornie w głębi duszy, przyglądał się zaciskającej szczęki Granger. Już miał rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę na temat przykrych dolegliwości okolic odbytu, kiedy go olśniło.

„We dwójkę nie damy rady. Musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto nam pomoże, Severusie. To musi być osoba inteligenta i oczywiście negatywnie nastawiona do Gilderoya."

Mistrz Eliksirów zrugał się za tak wolny tok myślenia. Chyba faktycznie zniżał się coraz bardziej do poziomu Weasleya.

Wiedział już, kogo zwerbuje do koalicji antylockharckiej. Pozostawał jednak jeden problem.

Jak, na Pryszcz Merlina, namówić do tego Granger?

* * *

* „Kocie historie" Tomasza Trojanowskiego były jedną z moich ulubionych książek czytanych niegdyś na dobranoc. Nie jest to element szczególnie potrzebny, ale w moim wyobrażeniu Sev, rozmawiając z McGonagall ma na myśli tę książkę;D Nie wiem skąd by ją znał, bo pojawiła się dopiero w 1997(bo to, że znałby jakieś mugolskie utwory, pal sześć, nawet dla dzieci, mogłoby jeszcze przejść), ale co tam, to w końcu fanfiction, więc nieprawidłowości niech będą dozwolone;) Jeśli komuś to jednak nie w smak, niech zapomni o gwiazdce i przypisie, a nie będzie problemu;)

* * *

**Ten rozdział pisało mi się wyjątkowo długo (ostatnie kilka dni to był istny zapierdziel) i ciężko (mam nadzieję, że nie wyczuliście tego, czytając), dlatego też wrzucam go od razu po napisaniu (ha, jakbym kiedykolwiek robiła inaczej;D), bo ma już go dość (nie, nie mam, ale naprawdę nie lubię, gdy coś mi się dłuży, a pisanie tego wlokło się niemiłosiernie). **

**Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło źle (e tam, wierzę, że ktoś się tam pośmiał! optymizm przede wszystkim!) :) **

**HA! WYROBIŁAM SIĘ PRZED PÓŁNOCĄ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

Severus przez długi czas zachodził w głowę, jakby tu namówić Granger do współpracy. Mogła nie lubić Lockharta, ale na pewno nie w takim samym stopniu, co McGonagall czy sam Snape. Ba, jej niechęć przy ich wyglądała marnie, o ile w ogóle można tu mówić o jakimkolwiek wyglądaniu. W końcu kto dostrzegłby mysz kręcącą się pod nogami słonia? Oczywiście do czasu, kiedy słoń zatrąbiłby z przestrachem i staranował wszystko wokół jak to się dzieje na tych uroczych bajkach dla dzieci. Nie żeby Severus lubował się w tak infantylnych rozrywkach jak oglądanie telewizji. Już jako szkrab wolał dobrą książkę i ćwiczenie umiejętności magicznych od wpatrywania się przez pół dnia w wielkie głośne pudło, które tak chętnie z mózgów swoich zwolenników robiło papkę nadającą się co najwyżej na przekąskę dla pani Norris.

A skoro o kotach mowa, to co powiedziała McGonagall, gdy zawitał ostatnio do jej gabinetu? Snape nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale podejrzewał, że coś w stylu: „Nie mogę porozmawiać z panną Granger, Severusie. Jestem nauczycielką. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc, jednak nie mogę aż tak ingerować! Jako stara jędza z wąsikiem muszę przestrzegać pewnych zasad."

Tak, coś w ten deseń.

Z wąsikiem czy nie, McGonagall nie zamierzała mu pomóc i nawet powoływanie się na incydent z Drętwotą nie zmienił jej zdania. Nieugięta baba bez sumienia. A to Severus uchodził za wredotę…

Pff! Przy takiej McGonagall… cóż, nadal był nadzwyczaj nieprzyjemną postacią, aczkolwiek nauczycielce Transmutacji też nie można odmówić złośliwego charakterku. No i agresywności (duma Severusa wciąż skrycie cierpiała po nocnej napaści).

Z wąsikiem czy nie, wredna czy nie (w obu przypadkach wszystko w Snapie krzyczało: TAK), McGonagall nie zamierzała mu pomóc, co oznaczało, że na własną rękę będzie musiał nakłonić Granger do współpracy. Tylko, u licha, jak? Coś wątpił, aby zgodziła się przez wzgląd na jego czarującą osobowość oraz wizję ich cudownej, bogatej w humor i sympatię współpracy.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Horacego Slughorna.

- Bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz chłopcze – powiedział, pochylając się nad kociołkiem Snape'a. – Zdaje się jednak, że namieszałeś z ilością.

Severusowa brew powędrowała wysoko, usta zacisnęły się z wąską linię. Czy Slughorn właśnie śmiał zarzucić mu nieodpowiednie dawkowanie składników? Jemu? Wieloletniemu nauczycielowi Eliksirów? Na Salazara, _Mistrzowi Eliksirów_? Dobre sobie!

- Co ma pan na myśli? – zapytał uprzejmie, gotując się w środku ze złości. Severus Snape nie popełnia błędów.

- Za dużo imbiru, chłopcze. – Slughorn zwyczajowo poklepał go po plecach i zwyczajowo zignorował mordercze spojrzenie, które otrzymał. – Nie martw się – pocieszył go. – I tak jesteś drugim najlepszym uczniem na moich zajęciach.

Drugim? Severus zmarszczył brwi i obrócił głowę, by zerknąć na pewną brązowowłosą Gryfonkę.

- Tak – powiedział Slughorn, jakby czytając mu w myślach – panna Granger jest niezwykle zdolną czarownicą.

Wspomniana odwróciła się, słysząc, że ktoś o niej mówi. Jej spojrzenie przemknęło po Severusie niewzruszenie i zatrzymało się na profesorze Horacym, który uniósł kciuki w górę. Uśmiechnęła się.

Snape zazgrzytał zębami. Granger może całkiem nieźle radziła sobie na Eliksirach, ale panna Wiem-To-Wszystko na pewno nie znała się na nich lepiej od samego Mistrza Eliksirów! W ogóle kto mógł tak pomyśleć?!

Zerknął na Slughorna, a następnie na swoje stanowisko pracy. W myślach odtworzył kolejność dodawania składników, ich ilość i jakość. Uśmieszek z wolna zaczynał wpływać na jego usta.

- Profesorze? – odezwał się. – Mój Eliksir Rozśmieszający jest perfekcyjny.

- Już ci mówiłem, chłopcze, dodałeś za dużo…

- Myli się pan, profesorze – powiedział Severus z wyższością. – Imbir wydłuża czas działania, zmieniając barwę mikstury na ciemniejszą, a jego nowa, zwiększona dawka została oficjalnie przyjęta przez Komisję ds. Eliksirów. Zdaje się, że wspominali o tym w ostatnim numerze „Miesięcznika Doświadczonego Chemika" – zakończył i uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie na widok zaskoczenia Slughorna.

- Tak, tak, teraz sobie przypominam – rzekł po chwili nauczyciel. – Brawo, Verusie, brawo. Doprawdy, od dawna chyba nie trafiło mi się takie złotko…

Satysfakcja odczuwana z udowodnienia swojej oczywistej racji lekko się zachwiała, gdy został określony mianem „złotka", lecz nie pozwolił, by ta mała poniżająca formułka o metalu szlachetnym w formie zdrobniałej ugodziła jego dumę.

- No i jeszcze chłopak czyta, niesamowite – chwalił w dalszym ciągu Slughorn.

Snape skrzywił się momentalnie. Sam był zdania, że przesadne słowa uznania wobec uczniów tylko ich rozbestwiają. Dzieciaki powinny drżeć przed nauczycielem, powinny pilnować się na każdym kroku. Strach determinuje, a determinacja gwarantuje lepsze wyniki w nauce. Tak, było to severusowe motto. Jedno z wielu oczywiście; na liście jego ulubionych królowało: „Nie dawać Minerwie kocimiętki". Pewnego razu postanowił przeprowadzić eksperyment sprawdzający działanie feromonów zwierzęcych na animagów. W tym celu wsypał McGonagall do herbaty szczyptę kocimiętki, zawierającej terpeny, czyli kocie feromony. Mistrz Eliksirów niemal padł ze śmiechu, gdy przy nauczycielskim stole rozległo się ciche, zadowolone mruczenie.

- Słuchaj, chłopcze – zwrócił się do niego uśmiechnięty Slughorn. Snape zniesmaczonym mlaśnięciem języka skomentował dłoń profesora delikatnie zaciskającą się na severusowym ramieniu, co oczywiście pozostało niezauważone. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale reaktywuję Klub Ślimaka. Świetny klub, że tak powiem nieskromnie.

Severus niemal przewrócił oczami. Ile razy, licząc czasy, kiedy faktycznie powinien uczęszczać do Hogwartu, słyszał już o świetności Klubu Ślimaka? Mniej więcej tyle, ile McGonagall ma wiosen na karku, szepnął jakiś głosik w głowie Snape'a, bez wątpienia ślizgoński.

- Z okazji Halloween klub urządza przyjęcie, na którym pojawi się sama śmietanka towarzyska. – Slughorn mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – Zaprezentują się także wszyscy członkowie.

Severus westchnął w duchu. Już w przeszłości gościł na przyjęciach profesora. Nie były takie znowu tragiczne – jedzenie smaczne i w dużych ilościach, muzyka znośna, kompania nie taka zła (bez gryfońskiej bandy to i każde towarzystwo zdawało się do przeżycia), ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Snape uczęszczał na przyjęcia Klubu Ślimaka bez specjalnych protestów.

- Oferuję ci członkowstwo, Verusie. No i zapraszam w takim razie na halloweenową imprezkę. – Slughorn zaśmiał się, poklepał Snape'a po plecach, kompletnie odporny na mordercze spojrzenia, i ruszył w stronę przodu klasy. – Weź osobę towarzyszącą! – zawołał przez ramię.

Severus jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w plecy profesora, ale w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Był pewien, że staremu sklerotykowi stuknęła już setka i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem utrzymuje on tak znakomitą formę. Owszem, umysł miał już trochę stępiony, ale fizycznie trzymał się nadzwyczaj dobrze (na atletę się nie nadawał, a i chodził dość powolnie, ale fakt, że w tym wieku w ogóle był w stanie chodzić dziwił). Czy to za sprawą dwukrotnie zażytego Felix Felicis? Severusowi zaświtała w głowie bardzo niepokojąca, a jednocześnie dająca nadzieję myśl. Czyżby Slughorn też niegdyś miał okazję spartolić eliksir tak, że obudził się o ponad połowę lat młodszy?

Snape potrząsnął głową. Zawsze był podejrzliwym człowiekiem, jednak ostatnimi czasy zaczął popadać w lekką paranoję. Ale cóż się dziwić, skoro napadła go współpracownica? Takie przeżycia bardzo łatwą mogą spowodować traumę.

Podniósł wzrok znad kociołka, mając to znajome, nieprzyjemne uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Spojrzenie Snape'a niemal natychmiast skrzyżowało się z tym orzechowych oczu. Severus mógłby przysiąc, że czai się w nich zazdrość.

Uniósł kącik ust w złośliwym i pełnym wyższości półuśmiechu, na co Granger odwróciła się do niego tyłem, zaciskając zęby.

Złożył sobie gratulacje w myślach. W końcu mógł utrzeć nosa pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko (w dalszym ciągu nie udało mu się znaleźć dla niej odpowiedniego pseudonimu, co oczywiście zadręczało go niemiłosiernie).

- Widzę, że to prawda, co mówią. – Draco szedł ku niemu nieśpiesznym krokiem, lawirując między ławkami. – Jesteś całkiem niezłym uczniem.

Snape zmiął przekleństwo w ustach. Zaczynał nienawidzić tego dzieciaka, z którym – jedynie w teorii – stanowił parę na Eliksirach.

- Mam nadzieję, że wspomniałeś profesorowi o mym wkładzie w Eliksir Rozśmieszający.

Severusa naszła ochota wulgarnego splunięcia na podłogę u stóp Malfoya. Doprawdy, szczyl ulotnił się nie wiadomo gdzie zaraz po rozpoczęciu pracy nad miksturą i jeszcze oczekiwał pochwały? Kiedy już wszystko wróci do normy, Snape porozmawia sobie z Lucjuszem. Arystokratyzm i bycie Ślizgonem to jedno, ale, na Salazara, wszystko ma swoje granice! Bufonowaty nochal młodego Malfoya zdecydowanie je przekraczał.

Severus gotów był nawet rzec, że Draco stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny i kapryśny z wiekiem. Kiedyś, kiedy robił pod siebie i ujeżdżał skrzaty domowe, Mistrz Eliksirów miał wątpliwą przyjemność zostania z nim w roli opiekunki. Jeden wieczór w towarzystwie arystokratycznego smarka niemal doprowadził do ruiny dworek Malfoyów. Cierpliwość Snape'a nie została w tamtym czasie jeszcze tak wzmocniona przez tłumy hogwarckich krzykaczy, więc po zaledwie kwadransie (podczas którego Draco na zmianę wrzeszczał niezadowolony i brudził pieluchę jakby w buncie – o dziwo te dwie czynności nigdy nie zostały połączone) nerwy Severusa puściły. Gotów był do wielu poświeceń, ale niech go Rogogon Węgierski usmaży, nigdy nie założyłby na głowę błyszczącej korony z różowym puszkiem na brzegach!

„Ale… Proszę mi wybaczyć, sir, ale panicz Malfoy nie uspokoi się, jeśli pan tego nie włoży."

„Gówno mnie obchodzi widzimisię panicza Malfoya!"

„Ależ sir, on uwielbia się bawić w królestwo! Król musi mieć królową, sir."

„Niech Lucjusz będzie królową, ja przystaję do rewolucjonistów…"

„Ależ sir, pan Malfoy jest już błaznem, nie może być jednocześnie królową."

Severus – zbyt rozzłoszczony – nawet nie zwrócił większej uwagi na cenną informacje na przyszłość o roli, jaką odgrywał Lucjusz podczas zabaw z synem. Zbyt rozzłoszczony i zbyt znerwicowany przez niecichnące – o ile nie liczyć chwil, kiedy wielmożny król załatwiał swe potrzeby – wrzaski.

Och, oczywiście poradził sobie z dzieciakiem, w końcu nazywał się Severus Snape. Uciął sobie z Draco długą pedagogiczną pogawędkę, która raczej podchodziła pod monolog, jako że dziedzic fortuny Malfoyów szybko zaprzestał okrzyków protestu i – ku szczęściu Mistrza Eliksirów – zamknął jadaczkę. Snape przez bite dziesięć minut tłumaczył groźnym mentorskim tonem zasady obowiązujące w rezydencji pod nieobecność Lucjusza, używając przy tym długich, niezrozumiałych dla dziecka terminów.

Państwo Malfoy nieprzerwanie zachodzili w głowę, co się stało wieczora, gdy Severus pilnował ich syna, bowiem Draco od tamtego dnia zaprzestał zmuszania ojca do odgrywania roli błazna oraz zdecydowanie rzadziej psocił; jak to stwierdzili – był to moment przełomowy w życiu Dracona.

Severus nie zdradził swojej metody, aczkolwiek chętnie przyjął butelkę whisky w podziękowaniach. I kto powiedział, że Snape nie nadaje się do pracy z dziećmi?

Teraz jednak wątpił, by dziesięciominutowy wykład dał upragniony skutek. Draco podrósł, a wraz z nim jego ego, więc przemówienie mu do rozumu mogło okazać się znacznie trudniejsze. Jednak Severus Snape miałby nie dać rady? Gdyby tylko usadzenie Malfoya nie narobiłoby tylu kłopotów (w końcu Ślizgon Naczelny nie pozostawia zniewagi bez odpowiedzi), już dawno zrobiłby z nim porządek.

- Spójrz na Granger, Verusie. Zła jak osa. Moje gratulacje.

Snape ponownie zerknął w stronę brązowowłosej Gryfonki. Odniósł wrażenie, że faktycznie jej ruchy nagle stały się nerwowe, a włosy jeszcze bardziej nastroszyły, o ile ta druga rzecz w ogóle była możliwa.

- A wiesz co jeszcze bardziej zepsułoby humor szlamci Granger? – Draco zachichotał, a Severus odniósł wrażenie, że wcale, ale to wcale nie chce wiedzieć. Może przez przykre doświadczenia z łajnobombami, a może przez zdrowy rozsądek mówiący: „nie ufaj Malfoyowi", ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty brać udziału w kolejnym złym ślizgońskim planie.

Draco tym razem jednak nie zamierzał wykorzystywać biednego Verusa, a przynajmniej nie do końca.

- Jaki składnik może spowodować reakcję wybuchową? – zapytał; wzrok w dalszym ciągu utkwiony miał w Granger.

- Żółć pancernika – odpowiedział Severus, ociągając się. Złe przeczucia go nie opuszczały.

Draco ponownie zachichotał. Wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i z iście ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy, szepnął:

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Buteleczka z żółcią pancernika uniosła się nad blat ławki i powoli poszybowała do stanowiska pracy Granger. Severus obserwował to z lekkim zainteresowaniem. Nie żeby nie uważał przytyków Malfoya za akty infantylności i niepotrzebnego zwracania na siebie uwagi, ale mimo wszystko był Ślizgonem. Ślizgoni od zawsze uwielbiali mącić Gryfonom. To było im potrzebne do życia jak tlen.

Niezauważona przez nikogo buteleczka zawisła tuż nad kociołkiem Granger.

Snape pokręcił głową. Akurat teraz panna Wiem-To-Wszystko musiała być pochłonięta rozmową z Potterem? Akurat teraz?

Malfoy nie trudził się przechylaniem buteleczki, tylko bezceremonialnie przestał podtrzymywać zaklęcie, a naczynko wpadło do kociołka z cichym pluskiem.

Snape czekał. Doskonale wiedział, co powinno się stać, w końcu był Mistrzem Eliksirów, nieraz miał do czynienia z wybuchami i nieudanymi eliksirami (niezbity dowód stanowił fakt, że zamiast odejmować Gryfonom punkty, warzył właśnie jakiś banalny Eliksir Rozśmieszający). Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze chwila i…

BUCH!

Zawartość kociołka eksplodowała, powodując piski przestraszonych dziewcząt oraz obryzgując wszystko w promieniu dwóch metrów jasnoróżową mazią.

- Proszę o spokój! Spokój! – krzyczał Slughorn, nadbiegając. – Tylko bez paniki! Wszystko w porządku, panno Granger? Panie Potter?

Harry i Hermiona popatrzyli na siebie i synchronicznie wybuchli śmiechem. Chłopak już po chwili leżał na podłodze, zgięty wpół, chichrał się jak opętany i brodził jeszcze bardziej w jasnoróżowej miksturze.

Snape z konsternacją i lekkim politowaniem przyglądał się tarzającemu się po posadce Potterowi. Już Granger miała więcej klasy, starając się zatkać usta dłonią i wciąż siedząc na stołku. Severus był niezmiernie wdzięczny, że nigdy nie spotkał go zaszczyt zakosztowania skutków Eliksiru Rozśmieszającego.

Nagle wspomniana wcześniej panna obróciła się i mógłby przysiąc, że spojrzała prosto na niego. Chociaż wiedział, że przesłonięte dłonią usta rozciągnięte są do granic możliwości, a sama Granger trzęsie się ze śmiechu, miał pewność, że wesołość nie obejmuje oczu dziewczyny. Te ewidentnie wyrażały wściekłość godną bazyliszkowatego spojrzenia McGonagall.

Odwrócił się, by powiedzieć coś Draco, ale jego wzrok napotkał pustkę. Po Malfoyu nie było śladu. Severus ponownie zerknął na upaćkaną na różowo dziewczynę i niemal załamał ręce. Ta bez wątpienia wpatrywała się dokładnie w niego i dokładnie w niego kierowała swą nienawiść.

Na Salazara, pomyślał. Przecież tym razem tylko się przyglądałem!

Severus przeklął w duchu Malfoya. Zrobił to ponownie, gdy uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz. Granger nigdy nie pójdzie z nim na żaden układ. Lockhart Lockhartem, ale Verusa Smitha nie znosiła jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Severus w końcu pogodził się z niechęcią panny Granger do Verusa. Bo co miał zrobić? Stać się nagle do rany przyłóż? Kupić jej kwiaty i czekoladki ? _Przeprosić_? Był gotowy do wielu poświęceń, ale prędzej założy jedną z różowych szat Albusa, niż zacznie płaszczyć przed przeklętą Granger!

„Cóż, chciałabym zobaczyć cię w różu" – skomentowała McGonagall, gdy podzielił się z nią swoim stanowiskiem. Okrutny futrzak.

Sam nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, zwracając się do Minerwy z niewypowiedzianą prośbą o pomoc. Starucha za wszelką cenę chciała pozbyć się Lockharta, ale żeby paluszek do tego przyłożyć, to już nie!

Mistrz Eliksirów miał niewdzięcznego współpracownika, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować; sam też doskonale potrafił o wszystko zadbać.

Ale jak na ironię, uparł się, że zaciągnie Granger w szeregi koalicji antylockharckiej. Bo oczywiście mógłby sam pozbyć się złotowłosego koszmaru, jednak działając z kimś w miarę inteligentnym, mającym koneksje wśród Gryfonów (a konkretniej dwóch nieuczęszczających już do szkoły Weasleyów, których usługi Severus poważnie brał pod uwagę) wprowadzenie niecnego planu w życie byłoby łatwiejsze.

Przez długi czas jednak pozostawał problem, jak tu nakłonić Granger do współpracy. Jak na gust Severusa, zdecydowanie za długo. Kiedy w końcu znalazł rozwiązanie, załamał się nad sobą. To było takie oczywiste, takie proste! Czemu więc od razu nie przyszło mu do głowy? Czyżby towarzystwo Crabbe'a i Goyle'a aż tak na niego wpłynęło? Wzdrygał się na samą myśl o tym.

Właśnie siedział przy jednym ze stolików w opustoszałej bibliotece (wieloletni pobyt w szkole nauczył Severusa, jak nie dać się złapać na przebywaniu poza łóżkiem o późnej porze) i zamierzał wcielić w życie plan przekabacenia Granger. Z początku ów plan nosił nazwę: „Wykorzystać Granger", lecz Snape bardzo szybko (jak na jego gust zdecydowanie zbyt późno) zdał sobie sprawę z gafy. Określenie nazwy nieodpowiednią było zdecydowanym niedopowiedzeniem, a przecież Mistrz Eliksirów to nie jakiś stary zboczeniec!

Severusa niezmiernie irytował fakt, że kiedy chodziło o Granger, jego wena ulatniała się i nie mógł wymyślić niczego oryginalnego. Jeszcze bardziej dobijał go Lockhart, który zdawał się wręcz rzucać na lewo i prawo ciekawymi przydomkami. Proszę, kolejny powód do pozbycia się złotowłosego szkodnika.

Snape przeciągnął się na krześle, o dziwo nie słysząc tak dobrze znanego mu strzykania w krzyżu. Na Merlina, pierwszy pozytyw bycia szesnastolatkiem, pomyślał.

Ujął pióro w dłoń.

_Już na początku chciałbym zaznaczyć, że treść tej wiadomości przeznaczona jest wyłącznie dla Twoich oczu i uszu. Zwracam się więc z uprzejmą prośbą, byś nikomu nie wspominała o tym, co znajdziesz w tym krótkim liście.  
Mamy wspólnego wroga, Hermiono – do tego cała rzecz się sprowadza. Wierzę, że nie pomyliłem się co do Ciebie. Wierzę, że jesteś w stanie pomóc mi w odwołania G.L. ze stanowiska nauczyciela OPCM, które – jak wszyscy wiedzą – jest dla niego nieodpowiednie.  
Nie mogę na razie zdradzić więcej szczegółów, wybacz. Dopóki nie otrzymam odpowiedzi, po czyjej stronie stoisz, nie mogę.  
Jeśli zechcesz ze mną współpracować, daj znać, zostawiając wiadomość w skrytce za portretem Niewidomej Łucji. Zrób to w tę niedzielę, kiedy większość uczniów uda się na weekendowy wypad do Hogsmeade._

Severus zawahał się. Po chwili ponownie przycisnął pióro do pergaminu.

_Przyjaciel._

Skończywszy, przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu. Wiedział, że odpowiedź nadejdzie. Granger była zbyt ciekawska; panna Wiem-To-Wszystko w końcu skądś miała to głupie przezwisko – musiała wiedzieć _wszystko_. Każda mądra osóbka zignorowałaby list albo doniosłaby któremuś z nauczycieli, ale nie Granger. Nie, ta cholera za bardzo lubiła wścibiać swój nos tam, gdzie nie powinna.

Severus uniósł kącik ust nieznacznie. Miał ją w garści.

* * *

**Przykro mi to mówić, ale zaraz wrzesień się zacznie, a to z kolei oznacza, że rozdziały będą pojawiać się znacznie rzadziej *wzdycha ze smutkiem* **  
**Chociaż może to i dobrze? Mam wrażenie, że powoli humor mi gdzieś ucieka, więc będzie czas na zrestartowanie systemu dziwnych pomysłów i odpoczynek dla Weny, która w te wakacje i tak wyjątkowo ze mną współpracowała (W KOŃCU!) :)**  
**Yyy, no to mam nadzieję, że jak do tej pory opowiadanie się podoba, zachęcam do komentowania i yyy polecam się na przyszłość? (no co, czasami trza się zareklamować;D)**


End file.
